There are no angels
by herbblood
Summary: A regular disappeared. Everyone barely noticed until a month after. Now they will see him once again. But will just meeting him lead them to danger? Or is he the danger?
1. prologue

My friends and I were having the time of our lives back then in middle school. We had just won the Nationals. Tezuka had finally fully healed his injury in his elbow. Fuji was, well, dating Tezuka. Momo had started dating Ann. Eiji and Oishi were now going out, but that is to be expected, right? Inui and Kaidoh were going out, too. Me? I had defeated the "Samurai of tennis", and "The Child of God" in tennis. But at the same time, I was finding a way out of everything. Momo stopped inviting me for burgers. Eiji, surprisingly stopped giving his hugs of death. Tezuka wasn't giving me laps for skipping practice. Fuji stopped torturing me whenever he had the chance. Oishi, well, was the same. Inui stopped threatening me with his Inui juice. Kaidoh stopped hissing altogether.

Right after all this happened, I disappeared. I wanted out of their lives and I got it. I didn't wan to see them anymore. Not want, need. They had furfilled my part there and now I have finish mine part here. I don't want them to see this, for them to know. For the sanity they know, might break.

Right in front of their little eyes I disappeared. The school only knew that I transferred, but not where. My parents, well, they are currently 6 feet under ground.

I disappeared, but now, I am about to reappear in front of their eyes. Trying to get them out of danger, the danger I put them in.

I don't want them to die.

By my hands or them.

* * *

**I updated the prolouge. And here it is. I changed the plot. But here you go.**

**Updated 10-24-10**

**I also changed the title.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_S_orry for the late update. but anyways a chapter just for you. And please vote in my poll on my profile for pairing in this. And sorry I forgot to mention Kawamura in the first chapter. He is doing well in his fathers sushi shop. thank you vampyblood24 for making me realize this.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1.

"Come on you slow poke, We'll miss the plane!" Shouted Momo.

everyone here, the tennis regulars, are about to got to America to learn about tennis under the greatest tennis school in the world. But you know even through we are happy about the amazing opportunity, we are a little sad. But that is because of Ochibi. Ochibi disappeared 2 years ago. So basically we all miss him.

"Eiji, get out of your dream land and hurry up. " Said Kadioh

"Yeah, I'm coming." I say

We get on the airplane.

* * *

As we get out of the plane, we search for a sign that says Seigaku.

"Aa, it's over there." Tezuka says and points out.

We rush over to the sign and find the headmaster of NY Tennis high school. **(yeah i know horrible name.)** "Hello, you guys assume, are the Seigaku high school students, correct?" he says.

We nod our heads in response.

"Well then," He states "I'm the schools headmaster.. And please follow me to the bus."

He turns around expecting us to follow. They followed.

* * *

"Okay, each room is for 6 people. Since there is 8 of you, two of you will room with two others." the headmaster says. He grabs a clip board from the desk of the dorm.

"In room 502, Momo, Kawamura, Eiji, Fuji, Kadioh, Inui, this is your room." he points to a door marked 504. "Tezuka and Oishi this is your room. You two will be rooming with with our captain and vice-captain. Your luggage should be in the rooms."

"So there is only 4 people in our room?" asked Oishi

"Yes. And your room mates will show you around when they get back."

hoping this all he has to answer, starts to walk away. Everyone goes to their rooms. The 6 team members go in room 502 and fins a huge room. this room has 2 window with red curtains, and orange walls. It also has three sets of bunk beds, and 6 desks and several closets. Tezuka and Oishi on the other hand go into room 504 and find aroom just like 502 but 1 set of bunk beds that look like they are being used. Also it has two desks and closets being used. everyone puts away their belongings. And Tezuka and Oishi start to head to room 502. When something, someone, stopped them.

"Hello, you guys are the captain and vice captain of Seigaku, right?" The person says

This person is some what short and blond, he also has amazing sky blue eyes.

"Yes we are." says Tezuka

"Okay, well I am the vice captain of the NY tennis team. My name is Kevin Smith." Kevin says.

"Kevin, Kevin Smith. Ryoma's friend from when he was in America?" asked Oishi.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay just a question, but is Ryoma here?" Asked Oishi.

"Yes."

Tezuka stared at the blond boy. Their team mate who has been gone for 2 years, is here.

"And Ryoma is-" Kevin got cut short when a load crash was heard from room 502.

They all rushed to 502, and found Fuji right in front of a broken pot that once held a cactus.

"Fuji, you brought a cactus?"Asked Tezuka.

"Yes."said Fuji with a mischievous grin.

* * *

**sorry for it being short. Chapter 2 will be out some time later this week bye!**

**Rewritten 10-19-10**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry that i haven't been able to update! But anyways please vote on my poll for pairings in this fic. Because after this chapter the poll will soon close.... **

**And anything in bold is me saying something!**

* * *

"Okay, will then, how about I show you guys around school?" asked Kevin.

"Um, sure, but who are you?" Asked a confused Momo.

"Oh, yeah. I am Tezuka's and Oishi's room mate. My name is Kevin Smith and i am the Vice captain of Ny Tennis team." said Kevin cheerfully.

"Aa, okay." Said Momo with Inui muttering ii data somewhere in the background.

"Kevin, who is your captain?" asked Tezuka.

"Ah, you will meet him later, when tennis practice is over." Kevin said.

"Okay." everyone said.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Well, how about I show you the tennis courts? Our tennis practice should be almost over anyways." said Kevin.

"Okay!" everyone all together again.

* * *

**(AT the tennis courts.)**

"Okay, here is the tennis courts." said Kevin.

"Yeah!" says Eiji. Who starts bouncing around.

Eiji currently tried to glomp Kevin. But thankfully, he dodged and Eiji ran in to Oishi.

They started walking to one of the many tennis courts. Upon first glance, it doesn't seem like much. But if you look around you see about 40 courts. And all of them are fairly clean. And on top of all these courts are about a hundred people.

"Seigaku, this is our tennis courts." said Kevin.

Eiji then tried to glomp Kevin once again and made sure that the little mishap from earlier didn't happen again.

"Kevin who is the captain?" asked Fuji.

"He is the one in green with the red fila cap." (Remind you of anything?)

Then Kevin screamed out, "Captain, come over here!"

Then the person Kevin pointed out came over. He now stood to the right of Kevin.

"Captain, these are Seigaku regulars." said Kevin. **(In his normal voice thankfully.)**

The boy just nodded. The boy had emerald black hair, with golden cat like eyes. And a red fila cap. **(Once again anything familiar yet?)**

They kid stood there and stared at the Japanese high schoolers. They stood in silence for a couple minutes.

"So... captain, what is your name?" asked Fuji.

The boy stared at them, then glared at Kevin.

"Did we do something wrong?" whimpered Eiji.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, Captain can't speak." said Kevin.

The regulars just stood their once again in silence.

" So.. Kevin, what's his name?" asked Fuji with open eyes.

Then the mute boy took a white board out **(From Where?)** he had and wrote...

_Mada Mada Dane Senpai_

_You still don't know who _

_I am?_

"No way!" screamed Momo.

Then Ryoma covered for the next wave sound.

There were screams of Echizen... Ryoma... And an Ochibi in there.

_Senpai, not Echizen._

Everyone stopped ant looked at him.

_My name is Ryoma Takeuchi..._

_

* * *

_

_**Everyone please review and once again please vote in my poll and Pm for any others that you want!**  
_


	4. Chapter 3

"Ehh? What do you mean?" asked Eiji.

_It just is now.. Sorry have to go back to practice._

Ryoma left. Leaving the others stunned. "Actually, I have to go back as well. We have to close up practice." Kevin left, heading after Ryoma.

"Inui, do you have any idea what just happened?" Asked Momo.

"No, this possiblity i had never thought of." he answered. "Tezuka, Oishi, the headmaster said that you guys were sharing a room with the captain and vice-captain of this team right?"

"Yeah." replied Oishi. Tezuka sat there and made an effort for a small nod.

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Tezuka and Oishi went up to confront Kevin. "What has happened ever since he left us?" They asked.

Kevin went pale. He wondered on what to say. He had no idea. "Why don't you ask Ryoma?" He said.

They answered in union, "Because he won't give us an answer most likely."

"It's a long story.." Kevin started.

"We have all night." Oishi said.

* * *

The person that should have adopted this didn't... So i will start this again... I will say i am busy so my chapters will most likely be in vey short updates like this.. But i will try for once a week...


	5. Chapter 4

_"It's a long story.." Kevin started._

_"We have all night." Oishi said._

_

* * *

_

Ryoma then barged in,the door opening wide in front of him. He wrote on the board in his hand, _sleep. _He went to his bed and collapsed in it.

"The best I can do is show you something first." Kevin said after a pause. He went over to Ryoma, who appeared to be asleep. He started pulling down part of the collar of the shirt. Tezuka and Oishi saw a white bandage around the base of his neck. Before Kevin could pull it any further a hand grabbed his wrist.

Ryoma stared, no, glared at him. "Don't say anything." He ordered Kevin.

He went back to sleep.

Tezuka and Oishi starred at both of them. "I-I thought he couldn't speak." Oishi stammered.

"He can, yet, he shouldn't. That's all I can say now." Kevin replied. He went to his own bed. And fell asleep, leaving the two to their own thoughts.

* * *

**Next day...**

Oishi finished telling them what happened. They starred at Tezuka, to make sure it's true. Tezuka nodded. "Then why did he act like he couldn't speak?" Asked Eiji.

"We don't know." Replied Tezuka. "All we know is he's hiding something."

* * *

**short chapter again.. I know... but...**

**Anyways Happy almost Halloween... If your lucky you may get a treat... Tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Oishi finished telling them what happened. They starred at Tezuka, to make sure it's true. Tezuka nodded. "Then why did he act like he couldn't speak?" Asked Eiji._

_"We don't know." Replied Tezuka. "All we know is he's hiding something."_

* * *

Then they saw Ryoma passing by them. Eiji wen't over and hugged him to death. "Ryoma, explain now." ordered Tezuka.

Ryoma started to write down something on his board. Momo went over to him and grabbed it away from him. Ryoma only looked at him confused. "Ryoma Echizen, Tezuka and Fuji said they heard you speak out load. Now say in words as to why you are acting like this." Momo said with anger. Ryoma only looked at him more confused then ever. "Damn it! Ryoma Echizen, tell us!" He repeated. Ryoma only stared at him. But he then his gaze turned to behind the group. His expression turned scared for a split second. Then he ran.

The group started to follow him but then someone behind them said aloud, "Stop running!"

The regulars looked behind them. There was guys with guns. Then they heard the voice again. "Stop Running!"

Then one of the men in front of them fired. They looked at the path the gun was aimed at. It was aimed at Ryoma. It hit Ryoma in mid back, and he fell to the ground. The regulars rushed over to him but then they all smelled something sweet. then everything went black.

* * *

**Unknown location... To them at least.**

When there vision started to clear, they saw Ryoma on the ground in front of them. Oishi immediately went over and checked him for a bullet wound. There was none. But then he saw Ryoma starting to awake. Ryoma sat at up and looked at his surrondings.

Then he faced the group and said one word.

"Sorry."

* * *

**Ehhh... Short chapter again... but of well... I have been updating every week, so why not give me a cookie? No, better yet, read and Review. Please.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I have to authors note in the beginning this time. Okay so just to ask if you ever think that this story should be m rated tell me. **

**And i need to say that i will switch between Echizen and Ryoma a lot.**

**Warnings for the future: Gore, fighting, hopefully detailed violence.**

**Disclaimer: i haven't put this on, i forget sometimes. So basically i don't own Prince of tennis or else supernatural creatures and tons of crime would infest their world.**

* * *

_When there vision started to clear, they saw Ryoma on the ground in front of them. Oishi immediately went over and checked him for a bullet wound. There was none. But then he saw Ryoma starting to awake. Ryoma sat at up and looked at his surrondings._

_Then he faced the group and said one word._

_"Sorry."_

* * *

Then light flickered on in the room. They saw a place no man should be. the walls looked originally white. But they were stained. Red, black, blue, brown; all an assortment of colors. All colors that could be made by the human body. In the center of the room was 25 all different sized swords. "There is no wound." stated Oishi, "We say you get shot point blank. how can there be no wound." He looked again at Echizen the spot at which he looked for a wound had no wound but the shirt that was on top of it was blood stained and had a hole. A small bullet sized hole.

"There may may be no wound but there are bullets." said Echizen. They all looked at him. He brought his curled up hand towards them and turned it up side down. A single bullet fell to the ground. All that happened next was a single clink on the floor.

"Echizen, explain. Now." ordered Tezuka.

All he got was silence. Then the sound of a speaker was in the room. A voice then boomed out. "Ah, but wouldn't it be better to let Ryoma show you? Ryoma you know what will happen, two minutes."

Ryoma eyes got wider with each word. Then he closed them. when they opened his pupils were like slits. Then he got up and he walked towards the swords.

"Echizen, what?" Asked Fuji, his eyes open.

Ryoma kept walking until he reached the pile. Then he looked through and found two identical short machete. He then stared at one of the walls. He arms hung at his sides. Momo went over to him and walked in front of him. He shook Ryoma. "Ryoma, tell me what is going on." he said.

Ryoma stared at him. Then his gaze turned to whats behind him.

"Momo look behind you." Ryoma said.

When Momo turned around he at first thought he had seen this in a movie. Then as a second thought he went ballistic.

The wall was moving upwards. And there was something behind it. No, things. One of the faster ones darted at momo and he got a good look at them. These things looked human. There flesh was deathly pale. Their eyes unfocused. Most of them slouched and had a fairly slow walk. Some of them were bloody. And some had the flesh dripping off of their bodies.

Ryoma pushed Momo out of the way. "Get back with the others. And have all of you go to a wall and stay there." He ordered. Momo not knowing what to do obeyed him.

Then that voice came on again. "Remeber them, Ryoma?" They all heard a chuckle."I saved these just for you."

Ryoma didn't move, didn't speak. But then one of the things went at him. Eiji stared at him, and yelled, "OCHIBI!" Then Ryoma's arm moved through the air, so fast they could barley see. The thing fell to the ground, it's head rolling away.

Ryoma then sprinted at the others. One by one they fell to the ground. Staining the room a red metallic color.

* * *

**How did you like it? i know it was a little late but i got it done. This was also extra special since i got all those reviews last chapter. **

**This really got the plot moving didn't it?**

**Can i ask for more reviews with this special chapter?**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 7

_Ryoma didn't move, didn't speak. But then one of the things went at him. Eiji stared at him, and yelled, "OCHIBI!" Then Ryoma's arm moved through the air, so fast they could barley see. The thing fell to the ground, it's head rolling away._

_Ryoma then sprinted at the others. One by one they fell to the ground. Staining the room a red metallic color._

* * *

The group watched what they could see in horror. Ryoma's arm whipped up and slashed across ones neck, then the thing fell down. The monsters went up to him in threes by fours. And one by one they were all killed. their bodies pilled on the floor. When the last one was dead they looked at Ryoma. His eyes were slightly unfocused and there was blood staining almost every inch of him.

Ryoma then started walking towards them. Avoiding each monster. But before he found them he collapsed forward onto the ground. They ran to him. Oishi carefully rolled him over and put him in his arms. Ryoma's eyes were closed. He was unconscious.

Then out of nowhere the voice came again. "Ehh? He became unconscious? Why, I wonder?" A slight chuckle was heard. "Anyways, the rest of you, go out the door that is going to open. Leave Your friend here. Okay?"

A silence was taken upon them. Then the most unlikely person spoke up. "Why should we leave him here? And why must we listen to you?" Tezuka said.

"Now don't be difficult. We are just going to make sure he isn't hurt. And aren't I the one keeping you here?" the voice replied.

Someone else spoke up. "Sa.. But we don't want to leave him, since we don't know any of the situation here." Fuji told him.

"I promise he won't be hurt. And I will tell you anything you want for an hour." The voice said. Then a click sound came. Apparently their conversation was over.

"What do you think? Should we take his offer?" asked kaidoh.

"Well I suspect that they won't hurt Ryoma. And we probably will get some information from these people." Inui said.

A door on the wall near them opened. And there was a lot of people in white suits with masks. Tezuka faced them and said "We'll take his offer." And walked towards the men.

The rest of the grouped followed. The last thing they saw before the doors closed was them lifting up Ryoma.

And Ryoma's head facing them practically pleading for them to stay.

The doors closed.

And a Man approached them.

* * *

Yeah i know short. But i'm happy i got 9 reviews.

And by the way I'm sorry i didn't update last week. had to get ready for thanksgiving and black Friday.

So i want cookies.. i mean reviews but cookies would do nicely as well.. XD


	9. Chapter 8

_The last thing they saw before the doors closed was them lifting up Ryoma._

_And Ryoma's head facing them practically pleading for them to stay._

_The doors closed._

_And a Man approached them._

* * *

This man looked sorta young. He looks like he is about 40. His hair is a pure black and his eye's are pretty much pure green. He has a lab coat on and has a brown standard clipboard in his hands. "Hello, please come with me. I'll be answering any of your questions you have." Then he smiled with a familiar chuckle.

Something clicked in Momo's mind. "Your the person that was talking to us." He pointed at the person.

"Yes. But don't point it's rude." He waved his hand and started walking into a room. "Now follow me. We only have an hour."

Again with his regulars were hesitant to follow him. Eventually, they followed him. They where brought into a room with a single light on the ceiling. And A big plasma screen on one of the walls. The only other things in the room was a big table and several chairs around it.

They all sat down. "Now what is you first question?" He asked with his ands clasped onto the table.

The regulars were hesitant to ask anything. But Tezuka spoke up,"Who are you?"

"Me I am the head researcher here."

"And what exactly is here?" asked Oishi.

"This place is a research facility."

This piped Inui's interest. "What kind of research?"

"Things on humans." the regulars stared at him waiting for him to continue. "We research on how to bring things back to life."

"Is that what you did to those things back there" Asked Eiji. He was scared. Really scared.

"Yes they are all failed experiments." This guy smiling now.

Some of the regulars looked green. Some were half scared. And Taka fainted. "Why is Echizen here, then?" asked Oishi.

"Well, his father let us do experiments on him. He is sort of in a phase of half human and half dead. But all of his abilities are enhanced now. He ended up escaping us with some help. But we saw to it that we would get him back."

"Nanjiro would never do that!" said Fuji.

"Ah. But his real father isn't Echizen-san."

"Then who is it?" Asked Kaidoh jumping into the conversation.

"Your looking at him."

Taka sadly had just woke up, only to faint once again.

* * *

**i update... Sorry for the late update i was busy last weekend. But here you go.**

**thanks for the 7 reviews i got! Yeah!**


	10. Chapter 9

_"Ah. But his real father isn't Echizen-san."_

_"Then who is it?" Asked Kaidoh jumping into the conversation._

_"Your looking at him."_

_Taka sadly had just woke up, only to faint once again._

* * *

"That is impossible." Demanded Momo.

"I must say it is -" **Bam.** A gunshot echoed through the walls. "Stay here. I suspect our little friend got a hold of something he shouldn't." The researcher said as he left the room.

"Tezuka?" Inui looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I think we should make a move to try and find Ryoma. This may be our only chance." he said.

Tezuka just nodded ans started to leave the room. The rest followed. They started running down hallways. Pushing some people over or even stepping on them. But then a large crowd started rushing towards them. They pulled one of them aside.

"What is going on here?" asked Fuji.

"The expirament let out the failures. They are running a muck inside the building now!" The scared guy ran away.

* * *

**My brain is fried. I can't update goodly this week. this what you get. sorry. **


	11. Chapter 10

_"The expirament let out the failures. They are running a muck inside the building now!" The scared guy ran away._

* * *

"What?" Said Momo.

They all started running down the hallway, the opposite way everyone else was going. They kept running through the crowd, avoiding people.

They finally made it to a large room that looks like an office. It wass full of white walls on the outside and glass doors/walls seperating the place into all started looking around. Oishi went up to one glass doors. Out of nowhere something popped out in front of him. He fell backwards. He alsmost screamed, but caught himself, when he say what or rather who it is.

There in front of him was three people. The emperor, the child of god and the arrogant narcissistic.

Eiji goes over towards Oishi since he fell, "Nya! Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura! What are you doing here?"

atobe flips his hair, like a girl with long hair would, "Well..."

Yukimura interrupted him "You guys have been missing for a week. Sanada and I went to Atobe. And asked him if he could find you guys. He apparently tracked you guys through a cell phone."

Tezuka spoke up. "Whose?"

"Kawamura's." Sanada rsponded.

Something started running at them all of a sudden. It was a person, with emphasis on the was. It didn't look human. it had four limbs, could walk upright, and actually walk. But its body was deformed. Some flesh was hanging on to its face by black veins. The skin was pale, plae like snow. It's hair was a tattered mess. Some flesh was rotting righ on the creature. The things eyes were staring blankly at them.

Everyone was scared, mostly Atobe. "What is that?" he asked.

The creature apparently heard him. It started to run at Atobe. Inui managed to trip the creature. But it was no cralwing ont flor towards Atobe. It didn't show any signs of stopping.

The thing was about 1 and a half feet way from everyone. Atobes eyes were perpetually wide with fear. Then somethign jumped down from above them.

A blade, or something pierced the head of the creature. The thing stopped moving. Atobe was afraid to ask his question again.

Their savior spoke, "To answer your question, these things are called walkers. They're failed expiraments."

Something clicked, they recognized the person. Eeveryone shouted, "Ryoma!"

Ryoma put his fingers to his lips, "Shh! Do you guys want anymore of them over here?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: i haven't put this on, i forget sometimes. So basically i don't own Prince of tennis **

**The pairing will be OT6.**

**I'm sorry! I have been tring to put this on, but i kept getting error 2!**


End file.
